Vampires, Demons, and Faeries
by thirteen-ohclock
Summary: Angel saves a girl from a group of thugs in the city but, the gang finds out she's not just another innocent girl to save. Spike/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_ Turn left, there's a tree, duck!_

-scratch-

"Come back here!" A voice yells from behind the young woman.

Of course she ran even faster, she felt like she was flying, almost was; she was moving so fast her feet weren't on the ground. Anyone who saw her would be in awe of this but even if there was a person around they wouldn't be able to see her.

_ Turn right, avoid the city!_

She was about to turn to avoid the iron stench of Los Angeles when a man ran infront of her path. Her eyes widened and panic took over.

"Got ya know girly" The man with red eyes laughed, "nowhere to run now".

The two men who had been chasing her came up behind her and the three began to close in around her. As they closed in she did the first thing she could think of.

_ Run into the city!_

The girl bolted as fast as she could into the city, the stench of iron was sickening but she had to keep running. The three men weren't too far behind her but the people in the streets would be in the way and slow them down. She quickly ducked into an alley way and ran down to the end. It split into three paths but she was too tired to choose. The girl fell to her knees and tried to catch her breath. Every inhale tasted of the metals and stenches around her. As soon as she caught her breath she shakily stood up when she heard a twig snap behind her. Turning as fast as she could she saw three shadows then ran down the left alley way. As she ran she quickly looked back but no one was behind her, just to be safe she kept going until she came to a brick wall.

"Shit!" She yelled.

"Shit's right little lady", a man laughed evilly behind her, "You're coming back with us sweetheart".

"No I'm not!" She ran at them full force ready to fight even though she wasn't very strong. The man caught her by the arm and threw her on the ground. All three of them began to laugh as weakness took her; she was going to pass out. Her glamour began to fade and the men stepped back. Her mousey brown hair turned copper and her brown eyes began to glow orange.

"Is this what she's supposed to look like?" One of them asked.

"I think so...I mean I've never seen one before?"

"Yeah, they all look like freaks. This is who the boss wants." The man who threw her down said as he picked her up, "This is who the boss gets".

"And who might this boss be?" A man dressed all in black asked.

"This isn't your business!" One of the men yelled.

"This city isn't yours, it's mine. Now put the girl down and get your asses out of MY city." The man came out of the shadows, he was a vampire.

The three men went eyes wide, the man holding the girl dropped her on the cold ground and the three of them ran as fast as they could out of the alley.

The vampire picked up the girl and brought her back through the city into a large office building with the sign "Wolfram & Hart".


	2. Chapter 2

There was a bright light and Jessi opened her eyes to see florescent hanging lights just feet above her head. She sat up in what looked like a hospital bed in a hospital room. Across from the there was a mirror hanging from the wall. Her glamour had faded while she was unconscious. Her skin looked like porcelain, her hair like cooper, and her eyes were glowing orange. She stood up, still dizzy in hopes of fixing her glamour. She expected to feel iron all around her but strangely enough she didn't feel that much. She looked around the room trying to figure out where she is, how she wasn't sick from being inside a building. Suddenly the door knob began to turn so she quickly fixed her glamour too make her look human again.

"No she hit her head hard, she's probably still..." A lanky woman with glasses and a lab coat came in and looked at her. "You're awake! That's fantastic!"

Jessi stood totally still, she wasn't even really sure if she was breathing. She wanted to run, escape from this place and go back into the forest outside the city but, that wasn't going to happen. Not then; she was trapped.

"Good, she's awake. We need her upstairs." A man with glasses, he looked like the woman's other half came into the room. The woman offered out her hand for the girl to take, and she took it.

The three of them walked up several flights of stairs to an office room. There were atleast half a dozen people in that room, including the three men who had been chasing her the night before. Before she noticed them she met eyes with a blonde man, his face looked so familiar but, she couldn't place where she'd seen him before.

"Hello beautiful..." The man who threw her on the ground said with the most evil smile she'd ever seen. When she met eyes with the man fear took over her heart. When the words fell out of his mouth the girl did exactly what she wanted to do since she woke up. She ran down the stairs and out of the building as fast as her feet would take her.

Then men jumped to chase after her but several of the men held them back.

"Spike," Angel said in a stern voice, "Go get her."

He nodded and headed out of the building after the girl. He walked slowly about the city, looking down every alley and ever corner. It wouldn't be too hard to find her; she was wearing a sundress that looked like it was made of a flower and no shoes. He kept picturing her face in his mind. She looked just like a girl he used to know, used to be friends with. He wanted to know who she was, what she was. Obviously she wasn't human or Angel wouldn't have any interest in her.

After about twenty minutes of searching he spotted her sitting on the grass in a park. With a deep sign and eye roll he walked up behind her and just stood there, looking at her. He was unsure what to say.

"I'm not going back with you." Jessi said. Her voice broke then silence and it even startled her that she spoke.

"Well, then I'll have to take you back by force. You need to come back. No one is going to let them do anything to you."

"Not while I'm in the building, when they take me back they'll kill me."

"They won't take you back. I won't –"He paused, "We won't let that happen."

She stood up and looked at Spike. There were many things she wanted to say, she wanted to fight him even though she knew she couldn't. She stepped closer to him, stopped, and walked passes him.

"I'll hold you to your word."

"I'd expect nothing less." He smiled and walked behind her back to the office building.


	3. Chapter 3

The two stepped back into the office room, Spike standing protectively infront of Jessi. Ever fiber of her wanted to run back out of the room but, she knew she was safer in here than out there.

"We just want back what is ours." One of the men said.

"I'm not yours!" Jessi glared with her jaw dropped.

"We caught you, you belong to the boss."

"You can't just catch someone and say they belong to you." Angel said twiddling his thumbs.

"It's not a someone, it's a something."

"I'm a girl"

"You're a faerie, nothing more nothing less."

Spike looked at Jessie and it finally all made sense, she wasn't human. She was a faerie.

"We are living breathing creatures, we're not meant to be caught. You've been catching and killing our kind and it needs to stop"

"Wait, hold up here." A tall bald black man said, "You've been catching and killing faeries.

"Yea, their wings sell pretty well."

Jessi moved back up against the wall, eyes wide. "That's what you've been doing..."

"You didn't know," Gunn asked.

"We're kept in iron cages; we couldn't escape even if we wanted to. They keep us there; once one of us is taken they're never seen. They don't tell us..."

"You're not taking her back" Angel said standing from the end of the long table.

"It's alright, we've got more." The three men laughed and walked out of the conference room.

Jessi slid down the wall and sat on the floor. They were going to hurt the others for this and she knew it.

"Please, please help us. They're going to kill the others."

"We'll do what we can," Angel said.

"No, we're going to help them. Magical world or not there is a law system and there has to be some rule against this." Fred said.

"We will do what we can. Someone find her a place to stay. Until we get this sorted out this girl needs to be protected." Angel said standing up and leaving the room.

"I think introductions are in order. I'm Fred. This is Gunn, Wesley, and Spike." Fred put her hand out once more to help Jessi up.

Once again she took Fred's hand and stood up. She wanted to ask them all there questions. How did they all know about the world beyond the mortal one? They all seemed human. This was all too much to take in at once. She stayed quiet and just looked around the room with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry; Angel is really good at helping with this stuff." Fred smiled. She looked to kind, she wanted to believe her. Jessi wasn't going to agree or disagree, she just nodded her head.

"My name is Jessalyn, Jessi for short." She smiled.

Spike looked at her closely than left the room.

"Am I upsetting everyone today?"

"Nah, vampires are just moody." Gunn said.

"Vampires?" Jessi jumped.

"Don't' worry, they have souls. They won't hurt you." Fred smiled.

That night Jessi stayed in a rather big room, almost like a hotel room, that was inside of Wolfram & Hart. The room was beautiful; there were pictures all over the walls. They looked so real she thought if they were touched they'd come out of the frames. There was a large, soft bed in the middle of the room. There was a giant bathroom, little kitchenette, and a window that looked over a garden. It was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen, and it was hers.

She sat on the bed, exhausted. It was almost 6 am and she'd been on the run for what seemed like weeks. In truth it was only 2 days with little food or sleep; she was excited to finally be able to rest. When she closed her eyes she saw Spike, only he looked very different. It was weird but before she could figure out what on earth she could have just remembered she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As her eyes blinked open, Jessi couldn't quite remember where she was or how she got there. She sat up and looked around; when she did everything came rushing back to her. The men who chased her, the vampire who saved her, finding out what was really happening to her friends. She got out of the bed and walked towards the open closet door, it was full of clothes.

_I could have sworn this was empty when I fell asleep._

She looked around the room again, it seemed different than before. Maybe it was just because she hadn't been paying attention before, maybe being awake really does give one a new perspective on things. Jessi closed her eyes for a moment just to catch her thoughts.

"You're awake!" A squeaky voice came from the door, "We thought something was wrong with you."

"Why?" She asked Fred.

"Well, you've been asleep for two days..."

"What? How did that happen?"

"I'm guessing the iron in the city from when you were running around zapped your energy. Everyone decided it was best to let you sleep."

"We need to figure out how to stop those men from hurting my friends!"

"We have been. So far nothing but we're hoping you have some memory that could help us."

"Anything you need; Anything to help save my friends."


	5. Chapter 5

Jessi walked into the conference room in a little periwinkle sundress with no shoes. The dress had no back so the elaborate looking wing-shaped tattoos were visible to everyone to see. She didn't bring any attention to them but she could feel everyone staring at them.

"So, do most faeries not wear shoes or is that just a personal choice?" Gunn joked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Most of us don't, nature is a nice feeling to have under one's feet," She smiled and laughed a little.

"So, we haven't found anything so far but we were hoping you remember something that could help," Wesley stated as he looked up from a book.

Jessi looked down at her feet trying to remember something, anything that could help, anything at all. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her skin had gone pale, she stood completely still as a flashback overcame her.

_Dirty iron cages. Air was stale. Screaming. Crying. Pounding on bars. Rock walls._

She fell backwards but was caught mid air. Someone helped her back up to her feet and held her steady.

"Well, I see she still hasn't slept enough, has she?" Spike asked as he propped Jessi up. He used one arm to hold her up while she caught her footing.

"Jessi...?" Angel asked.

Jessi took in a few deep breath while trying to control the feelings that were rushing inside of her. She needed to control herself, even though that wasn't the strong suit of most faeries.

"There's a cave in the forest a few miles outside of the city. They're keeping the others in iron cages," Jessi breath staggered, "It keeps them weak and..." She put her hand to her head and swallowed hard.

She felt arms tighten around her; they were holding her up. She looked back and saw Spike leaning in to her and making sure she didn't fall over. He didn't say a word but he gave her this look, a familiar look that she couldn't quite place. He was familiar to her but she didn't know why.

"Alright," Angel said as he put his coat on, "Let's get going."


	6. Chapter 6

Alone in her temporary room in Wolfram & Hart, Jessi sat on the bed. She was going a little stir crazy not being able to go outside of the building but Angel had told her that she was safer in there than out where the hunters could take her. She just laid there looking at the pictures on the walls. They may have only be mortal pictures but she could see the stories in the eyes of each person. It was beautiful and horrible, peaceful and stressful.

'_Typical humanit_y.' She thought to herself. People were amazing to see and yet so incredibly painful to watch. That's why she never became attached to anything outside of her own kind, they would go through pain and there would be nothing she could do about it.

There were only some humans that possessed the spark needed to become fae and it is impossible to know if the person has it or not. So it's either watch them suffer through life and die or just hope that they have the spark. The first few decades as a fae trying to find a friend, she didn't always get along with the others so she looked for human companions. That never worked out because they would suffer and then they would die and there was nothing she could do but try and make things a little less painful.

It always hurt her that she was basically nothing more than useless. She couldn't even help her own kind without getting in the way.

These kinds of feelings are the reason she so willingly left her mortal life. It wasn't as if she could remember a lot of it; she gave up her memories when she took this new life and her wings. She reached behind her and touched her back where the intricate wing tattoos were. They weren't actually tattoos, they were her wings. When she was glamored her wings became part of her body so she wouldn't stand out. It wasn't often she was around people, fae or otherwise; she spent much of her time alone in the woods. Since arriving at Wolfram & Hart she had talked more than any time she could ever remember. Even when she was held captive with other faeries they were not permitted to speak; anyone who spoke too much was beaten with an iron rod in front of everyone until they were practically dead, after that they were usually not seen again.

A few tears ran down her face, uncommon for fae, especially Jessi. For what she was she was usually colder than would be expected, on the inside anyways. She would act very bubbly and strong but there was something inside of her, a voice she couldn't place, telling her every flaw she has and ever mistake she can remember, even some she can't. Very often she would speak to the priestess who looked after her and the others in her clan.

"There are some secrets held within our hearts that even the spark of fae cannot erase. They may be gone from your mind but they will always be part of you." Was nearly always what Jessi was told. Thinking back to life before the hunters, before being captured, it just made her long for her freedom; she hated being confined to one place, even if it was for her own safety.

She walked slowly from her room and into the corridors of the building. If she wasn't going to escape she would atleast have to explore. She only got about ten feet from the door before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped away and went to punch the person in the face, but he caught her hand.

"It's alright, pet. No one is gonna hurt you here." He said as he gently placed her arm back by her side.

It was silent. She didn't speak to him, just looked from him to the direction she was headed and continued walking.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Spike said as he followed the faerie.

"I don't know. I can't stay in one place, it's not what we do." Jessi responded coldly.

"Well what you do," he said stepping in front of her,"will have to stay inside this building until it's safe."

"I wasn't going to leave. Not yet. Everyone has been so kind and helpful," she paused, " I don't want to mess anything up. That's what I do. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to look around."

The bleach blond man nodded, "I'll show you around."

"No, I can do it myself."

"You're not going anywhere alone. There's no way we're losing you in this maze."

"Fine," she muttered as she walked passed him. Suddenly a sense of familiarity washed over her. This is a discussion she'd had before - with him. No, that's impossible. She'd never know a vampire before being saved by Angel. She could feel him following her, but she couldn't acknowledge him. She didn't want to look at him, she couldn't remember him but couldn't place where she remembered him from.

She stopped in front of a large class window that looked in on a strange looking creature. It was at least twice her size, pale, skinny as a pole.

"Why is this creature trapped here?"

"That is a Thesulac demon. It was causing a lot of problems so we are studying it and learning how to protect people -"

"Study it? That's horrible!"

"It whispers paranoid ideas to their victims and feed off their fear until they die."

"If it was created then it was made for a reason."

"Maybe, but it killed dozens of people in less than a week."

Suddenly the creature moved towards the window and placed a hand up against it. Jessi matched it's motions and smiled.

"Don't! It will - "

"It's lonely. It won't hurt me."

The demon cracked a terrifying smile, but it was a smile. Nothing with malice or rage or anything like that.

"It shouldn't be able to see you."

"It doesn't, it feels me. It feels my fear, but it isn't taking it away. Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it likes you."

"It does, I can feel it." She took a deep breath and her glamour began to fade. She felt as ease being connected with this demon, strange as it seemed. Her wings released, her hair began to glow, and her skin began to glimmer. The demon faded along with the glamour and then when the glamour was gone the demon was as well.

"Where did it go?" Spike asked in a panic as he pulled the faerie from the wall.

"It's moved on. It is no longer trapped in this plane of existence."

"You killed it?"

"I set it free. It won't hurt anyone else. It is with the sky now. She will help it." Jessi said as she gently removed Spike's hand from her arm.

The two locked eyes for a moment, and in just that moment she saw him differently. He looked like he was somewhere else, someone else. She placed her hand over where his heart was and left it there for a moment. Her put his hand over hers and held it there.

"You won't feel anything. It doesn't beat."

"Not anymore." She muttered.

She pulled her hand away and stepped back as she put her glamour back up. Something was happening to her, something happened a long time ago that was trying to force it's way back into her mind.

"You know me." Spike said stepping towards her.

"A long time ago." She said as she continued to walk away, back towards her room.

Spike followed Jessi all the way back, no matter how hard she tried to lose him. Memories from her past were flooding her mind and her body couldn't take it. She was trying to keep composed, but she couldn't much longer.

"Goodnight," she said as she went to close the door to her room. He put his hand against the door to stop it from closing.

"Don't. You're starting to remember."

"Remember what? I'm a faerie, I was born a faerie and I have always been one. There is nothing to remember!"

Those words seem to hurt him enough that he moved his hand so she could close the door. She curled up onto the bed and let her glamour fall. Shooting pains covered her body and she began to shake and cry. She could hear banging on the door, Spike was there, he never left.

"Jessi! Jessi!" He shouted.

She didn't answer, she let the pain overtake her until she couldn't take it anymore. The last thing she saw was him standing over her with his hand on her face. He was calling someone to help, but it was too late. Jessi let a deep sleep overtake her.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know, for faerie you spend a lot of time asleep." A voice said as Jessi began to open her eyes.

"It's being here, not home." She managed to mutter as she propped herself up and tried to focus her eyes.

"Well we found home, and you're there now."

"What?" She said rubbing her eyes trying to get them to focus, but then she felt it, she was home. "You brought me back?"

"Yeah," Angel said. "Fred did some research on what happens to faeries when they're away from their home for too long."

When Jessi was finally able to see straight she couldn't help but smile. She had never felt as strong as she had at that moment. She wobbly stood up, pushing away help from Spike and Gunn.

"It's safe? We're safe?" She asked.

"No, but you needed to come back," the voice of an older woman said from behind her. "It's is good to have you back Jessalyn, you have been missed."

"Hello Priestess Anabella, she smiled and gave her a shallow bow.

"Oh no, my child, no need for that," She said walking up to the younger fae and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you, dear. So much."

"I've missed you as well," Jessi said as she hugged the woman back.

"Thank you for bringing her home, I don't know how to repay you."

"No need ma'am," Gunn piped up, "This is what we do."

"How many others have been taken?" Angel asked.

"Nearly a dozen from our clan, I don't know how many from the surrounding clans." The priestess answered, still holding the young girl close, almost like she was scared she would vanish into thin air.

"What can we do to help?" Spike asked stepping forward from the group.

"These man are human, they should suffer the human punishment for murder. We don't kill, we don't believe in it."

"We'll do whatever we have to so you're safe," Spike said looking at Jessi, "You have my word."

"Thank you, all of you." Annabelle said.

Jessi got a sharp pain in her head and images started flashing in front of her. She wobbled but didn't go to the ground.

"Jess-"Fred began.

"No! Don't! She needs to embrace her visions. What do you see child? Tell us, what do you see?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading and commenting on my story! This is my first fanfic since I was thirteen so it means a lot to get your feedback. This story is slow being posted, but it will be completed. I have everything lined out, just finding the time with my class schedule is difficult. I haven't said this in the previous chapters, but I own no rights to anything from Angel or Buffy. I don't know if I have to say it, but a lot of the fics I've seen have it in every chapter; I thought it was just common knowledge but I suppose not. The only character that is mine is Jessi, I created her. If you have questions, comments, or suggestions please message me or post in the comments!

Xoxo

"Jessica! Jessica Elaine! Come here right now!" A woman dressed in early nineteenth century garments.

Jessi walked towards her, but not as the fae she had become, but as the little girl she once was – the little human girl she once was. She was no taller than the kneecap of the older woman as she stood in front of. Part of her knowing this wasn't who she was anymore but Jessi was helpless to stop seeing what she could only assume was her past.

"Stupid girl, you're going to dirty your dress if you keep playing like that."

"But mommy, I was just playing."

"Good little girls don't -" the woman was cut off.

"Oh, don't give her such trouble Cassandra, she's just a child."

"Mind your business Anne, you take care of your son and I'll take care of my daughter." Cassandra snapped as she brushed off and straightened the dress Jessi was wearing.

"Well, it is my business when you're taking my son's best friend away. William is over there waiting for her to come back. "

"Yes mommy, please. I want to go back and play with Will." The little girl smiled.

"I care not what you want, child." She said smacking the girl hard on the hand, "And you call him William, that is his name. His friends and family can call him whatever they want, but you, young lady, will be proper."

"I am his friend," she said rubbing the back of her hand.

Cassandra grabbed her daughter by the wrist and pulled her away. Tears welled up in Jessi's eyes as she waved goodbye to Will and his mother; she knew she was in for some serious trouble when they got home.

Now it was night, Jessica had grown, but she was still a child. The house was full of people shouting, mostly at her. Her mind didn't fully recall why, but her mouth kept going as if she was reciting lines from a play.

"You are not going and that is final! School is no place for a young lady like yourself." A man shouted.

"But I want to learn! I want to go to school with William! He's my only friend!" The girl tried to shout back, but was much quieter than her father who was much larger than her.

"Cassandra! Deal with your brat! I can't handle her anymore." The man glared and pushed the child to the ground then kicked her leg.

"Jessica! Jessica Elaine! Her mother shouted.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she knew the worst was to come. As loud as her father could be her mother was much crueler. She wouldn't just hit Jessi a few times and be done with it, she would prologue some type of physical torture to try and make the girl do what she wanted her to do. She tried to get up and run to the door, but once she was up a force pushed her forward, slamming her head into the door and causing her nose to bleed.

"Oh, no. You are not leaving until the matter is settled." She said as she took a cane to the back of her daughter.

"Mommy!" She cried.

"You are not going to school and that is final! Now get out of my sight while I think of a more suitable punishment for you!"

Jessica ran up to her room and closed the door, she'd learned not to slam it no matter how angry she was – it would just land her in more trouble. She got to her room and unhooked the window latches and began to climb down the wall. She had learned to escape the confines of the house without notice long ago, but she couldn't recall how.

When she got to the ground, a boy about her age stood before her with a handkerchief and open arms.

"Jess…" he mumbled as she ran to him and began to cry. He rubbed her shoulder and spoke again, "You will be alright, let's get you to mother and she'll clean you up.

She couldn't speak through the tears, she only nodded and followed as he led her to the place she wished was her home.

Time jumped forward and the little girl had grown into a young woman. She stood in front of a mirror while a maid tied a corset around her torso.

'_I remember this_.' She thought

"Ma'am, you're to look stunning when Master Caswell arrives. I've heard whispers he plans to ask your father for your hand in marriage." The young woman giggled as she tightened the strings.

"Hopefully I'll be able to breathe long enough to make it through seeing him." She gasped and laughed all at once. "Maybe I shall faint and not have to see him at all!"

"Do you not fancy him? If you two were to marry you'd never worry a day in your life."

"Neither would my parents, which is why they want us married. A marriage would connect two very powerful families, it should be perfect," Jessi's voice trailed off.

"But it isn't?"

"I don't know."

The maid went to the closet to put together an outfit with a new dress that had just been made especially for Jessi. It was powder blue with silver and grey accents. It fit her like a glove, even before the corset, and it was the only dress she had ever loved – because it came from the Pratt family on her birthday. She had always wanted to be a part of a family like theirs, Mrs. Pratt cared so much for William and stayed loyal to her husband even so many years after his death. They always seemed to be together, looking out for each other before themselves; nothing like Jessi's family. She was the only child and she was a pawn that her parents used to join into a family with more influence than they could ever hope to make on their own.

The girl's face drooped as she dressed, trying to force herself to go through the motions of what she would have to do.

"If this isn't too bold a question ma'am, is it because of Master Pratt? He is a nice gentleman after all and you've been the best of friends for -"

Suddenly her door opened and her mother entered the room.

"Well, I guess this will have to do. Thank you Agnes, you're dismissed." She shrugged and pulled her daughter to the top to the steps, "If you so anything to prevent this wedding, by God you will suffer for it."

"Yes mother." Jessica nodded and gently pulled her arm out of her mother's grasps as she walked down the stairs.

"Hello Miss," a young man smiled as she descended the stairs. He walked to meet her at the bottom and when she reached him her lifted her hand to his lips. "You look beautiful as ever."

"Thank you," She said, not being able to speak his name – why couldn't she recall his name? He looked so familiar, his face struck fear into her heart, but she did not know why.


	10. Chapter 10

"What's happening to her? "Spike yelled at the priestess.

"Dude, don't yell at the lady!" Gunn said holding the blonde vampire back.

"She's been catatonic for hours, she's not sleeping…" Fred mumbled as she stood over Jessi who was laying on a stone slab in an abandoned church in the forest that the fae had taken over as healing center.

"She slept a lot in the city, but she didn't say anything about visions," Angel said standing in the corner.

"She was blocking her memories. She didn't want to remember her past, whys she left the human world to become one of us. I'd rather her not remember it either, but her past seems to be the key to our protection." The priestess spoke putting her hand on the young fairies forehead.

"What do you mean, what happened to her? Why would she want to forget-" Spike yelled.

"Forget that she came to us battered and bloody? She was near death when I found her that night. She wouldn't have survived if she wasn't turned." The woman yelled back. "Don't you dare presume to know what was best for her, if you did she wouldn't have ended up like she did that night! She's been taken care of by our clan, she is one of us. She is our sister, daughter, and friend. I don't want her to suffer either, but for our clan to live on she must remember something in her past."

Spike pushed Gunn off him and stormed outside without a word. He couldn't stand not to know what was going on with Jessi – after all she was his best friend. One of his first human memories was them playing as children. Even after all of his time as a vampire he could still remember that day they played house at his home. They were merely children when they talked of one day being married so they could play house forever – they would never have to be apart. Anne, William's mother was quite fond of little Jessica. She called her a second mother and Anne her second child. Whenever they could manage it, Jessi would say she was going to visit Anne and all the while Anne was with the two kids having a playdate.

A tear rolled down Spike's cheek. Childhood seemed so much easier; when he turned, he thought Jessi would have a happy life, get married, and have kids, just like all the others. She was never like the others though, after he knew of other beings he felt bad never finding out about Jessi's life. He thought she would have been taken care of since she was to be engaged to some guy from a wealthy family; she would always have whatever she wanted – or so he wanted to believe.

How could she have ended up in the woods on the brink of death? Her mother was bad, but never enough to kill her – then she'd loose her cash cow. Her parents were too strategic to risk killing Jessi, but then that only leave the man she was engaged to. Spike didn't remember but about him, only that he always seemed nice and completely head over heels for his betrothed. His feelings were never reciprocated, but Jessi didn't argue with anyone about the wedding. She would always say she was going to run away beforehand, but the only person she told was him and maybe his mother – she didn't have anyone else.

A chill shot up his spine when he realized what he did when he turned, he didn't just take his human life; he took away every person Jessi had ever trusted or been close to. She only had him and his mother to lean on for support – he left her alone.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm having writers block on this story. I have an ending I just don't know how to get there. Any suggestions on how I should pursue the Jessi/Spike relationship?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Angel/Buffy franchise. I made the OCs and that's it.

"Tonight is the night, Jess. I'm going to finally speak to Cecily Addams."

"I don't know what you see in her, Will. She's really not as amazing as you think she is."

"I tell him that all the time, dear," Ms. Pratt said, "He won't listen."

"He's so head over heels, it's almost nauseating." Jessi giggled.

"Not all of us are as lucky as you to be engaged to – "

"I'm not engaged, I'm promised. My parents agreed to it, I did not." Jessi glared.

"Why wouldn't you want to marry him? He's wealthy, handsome, vey kind, and well educated. He has no faults." William shot back.

"I just have an off feeling about him is all. I have no choice in marrying him, but it doesn't mean I love him or will ever love him."

"Are you even able to love? I mean as long as I've known you, you've never loved anyone."

At that moment Jessica's eyes began to water and Ms. Pratt's went wide. Was he really that stupid that he could utter those words to someone who was supposed to be his best friend?

"You're right, I should go be with him, not spent all my time with you, William." She glared and headed towards the door.

"Jess! That isn't what I – "He was cut off as she slammed the door behind her.

"Oh my dear boy," He mother said as she patted him on the head and walked upstairs.

Her mind sped up to the night before her wedding. She was sitting in what was to be her new home, her new room. Her groom to be was sleeping at a friend's home, while she stayed back with his family. She thought she was the only one awake so she decided to explore the house a little bit. She wrapped herself in a robe and descended the stairs to the first floor of the house. It was terribly boring, there were no fun hiding spots or anything like that, not like at the Pratt's home. This place didn't feel like a home, it felt like her house, like a prison. She heard a crackling noise coming from the basement and decided since there was nothing to look at around there she would check it out.

She opened the door and heard people talking.

"We can't let anyone find out about this. We'd be ruined."

"Jessica is a good girl. She doesn't – "her fiancé began

"Eavesdrop? I think she does." His father said looking up the staircase.

"I – I didn't hear –"She began.

"It doesn't matter. Alexander, she was to be your woman. You take care of her." His father said handing him a hammer.

"You shouldn't have brought this on yourself. Why couldn't you have just stayed upstairs?" He said before taking a swing at her.

Back in the church, Jessie woke up screaming and waving her arms to protect herself. Everyone gathered around her, but it was Spike who wrapped his arms around her, trying to steady and calm her.

"You're alright pet. You're safe."

"Will…" She said as she calmed her body. She leaned into his chest and tried to catch her breath.

"So you two know each other?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah, best mates as kids, humans." He said gently stroking her hair.

Jessie was silent, just trying to take in everything she had just remembered. Her breathing steadied and she felt herself regain control.

'The key to our future is in my past…' she thought.

"It's Alex." She murmured.

"What?" Spike asked in a tone only slightly louder than hers.

"It's Alex. He's the one doing all of this to my people."

"Who's Alex?" Fred asked.

"Alexander Caswell, the man I was supposed to marry." She said looking down in shame. "I saw something I wasn't supposed to and, well, that's how I ended up here." She said looking towards Annabella who nodded her head up and down.

"I couldn't tell you until you were ready."

"I know." She said as she pulled out of Spike's arms and stood up.

"You're still weak," The Priestess said.

"We need to stop him before he kills anyone or anything else. It's the only way."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Angel/Buffy franchise. I made the OCs and that's it.

"Jessi, you can't do anything in the state you're in." The Priestess said putting her hand on the younger fae's back to steady her.

"She doesn't have to, it's our job, and we can take care of him." Angel said.

"No! He tried to kill me, twice, and it's my family he's ripping apart. I'm going with you!"

"It's too dangerous!" Spike raised his voice stepping in front of her to move her attention from Angel to him.

"Don't you start with me about dangerous!" She said walking up and getting in his face. "You ran off with vampires and should not be talking about danger."

"We've been fighting this kind of stuff for a long time."

"Yeah, well I know more about faeries than you ever will."

It had become a battle of random points. Jessi wasn't going to let them go without her, but Spike wasn't going to let her go at all. The two of them were at a stalemate. Part of him wished she hadn't remembered everything, maybe then she wouldn't be as stubborn as she was as a human.

"Cut it out!" Angel shouted and it echoed through the building, it shut the two quarreling immortals up.

"She can't – " Spike began.

"It's her call, she's as old as you are. She can make her own choices."

"Thank you," Jessi smiled then shot a glare at Spike.

"If she's going, I'm not." He threw out the ultimatum for Angel.

Everyone, except Jessi and Angel looked shocked. How could he be so stubborn when a race of faeries was at risk of extinction just to hold up his pride? Everyone was silent, too scared to be the first one to say anything.

"Well, I've got my answer. See ya 'round mates." Spike said walking out of the building.

Jessi followed him, her eyes filled with anger. She couldn't believe he was acting like such a big baby. There was no reason for him to be acting the way he was, she was in danger all the time just by being what she was; he more than anyone else should understand that.

"Will! Will!" She shouted after him, trying to catch up.

"Bloody hell woman! Spike, my name is Spike! No one has called me Will since – "

"Sorry" She put her hands up in frustration. "Spike!" She glared.

"Better,"

"No, not better! Why are you acting like a freakin' twit!"

"You'll get hurt!"

"I'm already hurt, can't do much about that now."

"I can't protect you in the middle of a fight!"

"I can protect me!"

"You've done a crap job of it so far!"

Jessi backed away from Spike, obviously offended by his words. It wasn't that she couldn't defend herself, she just never needed to until recently. Even all those years ago when she was human, she wasn't strong enough to take on two fully grown men with a hammer. Maybe he was right. Maybe she'd just be a burden to them.

"I didn't –" He began in a much calmer tone.

"Yes you did."

He walked in front of her and held her arms gently in his hands. They looked into each other's eyes and saw who they used to be, two best friends who spent their entire lives knowing everything about each other. Now they were basically strangers in the same bodies.

She began to understand why he didn't want her fighting. She didn't have super strength or speed, she couldn't touch the iron to help set the faeries free, and she couldn't fight the men who held them captive. What was she good for if she couldn't do anything to help? She looked off to the side and bit her lip trying to think of something, anything, she could do to help.

"Stop thinking so hard, you'll hurt yourself." He smirked.

"Stop being an ass," She shook her head.

"Come on, I know the lip biting thing. That is probably the one thing that hasn't changed in the past hundred and fifty years."

"Yeah, that and you being an ass."

"I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

"I'm immortal, it's a give-in that I'll fall and scrape myself up a few times."

"Yeah, but dying in the middle of a battle. We don't even know what we're up against here, Jess."

"Alex, it's Alex. You remember him, right?"

"Yeah, but now he's immortal too. We don't know what he is or if he has any powers of his own."

"He's working the supernatural black market, he can't be all that powerful."

"Don't underestimate the power of not showing off your powers."

She didn't say a word, she couldn't. She knew he was right and admitting that felt very odd to her. She never used to care who was right or wrong, as long as someone knew what they were doing. Maybe it was part of getting her memories back, she was getting little pieces of herself as well.

Spike pulled her close to him and hugged her. She was rigid at first but a sense of clam came over her. She had her William back. She nuzzled her head against his jacket and bent her arms behind his to hug him back.

"We're gonna get this guy." He whispered, "And then we're going to pick up right where we left off."

"Fighting?" She backed away, arms still around him, with a confused look on her face.

He snickered and shook his head bringing his lips to her forehead.

"Knowing us, probably."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry I've been a dying slug with this story. It's so close to the end and I'm trying to keep my mind on it, but I'm failing a lot. I will finish the story, that's a promise. Thank you to all my readers who've stuck with me through this long break in chapters. I love you all very much xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Angel/Buffy franchise. I made the OCs and that's it.

* * *

><p>Jessi and Spike walked back inside together, he opened the door for her and let her walk in first. At first it was a strange sight for the others, since they left fighting.<p>

"Make up s-?" Gunn blurted out but was cut off when Fred elbowed him in the stomach.

Jessi made a confused face and Spike gave him a death glare. Fred elbowed him in the stomach and rolled her eyes.

"We've got a plan." Jessi smiled.

"I guess so…" Gunn murmured.

"Shush!" Fred turned to him again.

"What are you thinking for a plan?" Angel asked ignoring what was going on in the background.

"Fred, we need you for this." Jessi said.

"What do I need to do?"

Approximately ten minutes later, Fred was dressed in an outfit similar to Jessi's. Since they were nearly the same in height and build, it would make sense if the hunters thought that Fred was one of the faeries.

"So I'm supposed to let them catch me?" She asked.

"Right, and when they touch you with iron, act like it burns really bad." Jessi said trying to fix her hair to look perfectly messy.

"What if they want me to look like a faerie, I don't have a glamour … this is kind of it."

"And it is lovely." Jessi smiled and kissed Fred on the cheek. She stepped back to get a good look at her, "you know, you'd make a good faerie."

"I'll stick to being human, thanks." She smiled.

"Is it dangerous for her?" Wesley asked.

"Not at all. She just needs to act like it is."

"And we'll be following close behind to find their hide-out and try to bring Alex down." Spike said.

"Destruction from the inside out. I like that. You two should plan things more often." Gunn nodded to Spike and Jessi.

The two of them smiled at each other, they knew they were a good team. Always had been. When they were kids they were the most mischievous kids in town – they were always getting into trouble together. They did always manage to get out of it though.

"The big question; Jessi, are you going?" Angel asked.

Jessi nodded affirmatively, "Not alone though," she looked at the Priestess who returned her smile.

"I'll gather the others." She said walking out of the building.

"We're not sending them into a trap, are we?"

"There are more of us than them, so many more. If we can get our faeries and all of the neighboring tribes together then we're nearly unstoppable. We need to protect our families."

"I guess that story book idea about faeries being weak is fake."

"We can do some pretty great things when we have to. We just really have to."

A few hours later, Fred was wondering around the woods looking scared and confused. She actually was scared, it was the middle of the night and she had no idea where she was. Her friend weren't far from her, but she was still a little shaky.

"I don't like this. She's scared." Wesley whispered.

"It might be good for this plan." Gunn responded.

"Will you two be quiet? You're going to screw everything up." Spike glared.

Fred was beginning to want to give up since it had been almost two hours and the sun was going to come up in about three more. She jumped when she heard the crunching of branches coming from the opposite side of the forest where her friends were supposed to be. They were coming for her.

"Well, looky what we've got here boys!" A man laughed.

"She looks so lost."

"Little girl lost her friends?"

Fred turned to run, but there was a man behind her who grabbed her arms and held her in place.

"Got another to bring to the collective. Oh, this one's got some pretty wings. Probably sell for a good amount."

Izzy and the priestess had drawn some pretty intricate looking wings on Fred's back. It didn't take long, but as long as they didn't throw water on her she wouldn't get caught.

"Let go of me!" Fred struggled.

"Not a chance little lady, you're coming with us."

She struggled hard, but she knew they were going to take her to where the other faeries were being kept. Everything was going according to plan … until –

"Good job boys, we caught another one." A new voice said, a less masculine voice but Fred could still tell it was male. "That makes seven tonight."

Spike nearly ripped through the tree when he saw the familiar face of Alexander Caswell, the man who put this entire situation in motion. He looked exactly like he had when they were human, shaggy dark hair, eyes so dark they looked black – no, they were black now. He was a demon. This was going to be a fight to remember, a fight that should have happened hundreds of years ago – the fight to protect Jessi from this monster again.


End file.
